Lucy's Eclipse
by VaultDwellerofVault101
Summary: One-shot. Future Lucy wakes up to an absolutely absurd situation. What is she wearing? What is Natsu wearing? And why is he using her Zodiac Keys? So many questions, and so many feelings from seeing a man she saw die would drive anyone insane. So why does she feel happy? Obvious NaLu


Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail. I tried the spell to turn myself into Hiro Mashima, but it just turned me into a toad for a couple weeks instead. Needless to say I haven't tried magic ever since, though Doctor Strange's movie DID give me a few good pointers... Anyways, please enjoy this very very short one-shot! Or maybe you think it sucks and want your five minutes back. No takebacks though!

* * *

Future Lucy only registered pain. A lot of pain. More than any pain from the missions she once went through with her friends. Her guild mates. Nor of that one time Natsu was hurt but still tried to cook and use his magic, only to put the house on fire. No, that was pleasant compared to this. But it only lasted a second. She felt everything torn right out of her, only leaving sleepiness behind. But then she woke up. Eclipse stood before her, but it was white. 'Weird, it was black... did Rogue change it? Wait, didn't he kill me?' she wondered in confusion, putting her hands on the floor to lift herself up only to notice long sleeves reaching out to her wrists. "What the- my wedding dress?" she was so confused that it came out as a whisper, thinking out loud as she patted down her emerald green dress all the way to the skirt with beautifully detailed hearts sewn into it.

Suddenly the doors to Eclipse opened and out came a humming figure she could never mistake for the world. His pink hair was too easy to recognize, and suddenly her clothes made more sense when she instantly remembered the caramel suit he was now wearing. It was the same color of her eyes, and the same one he used that day. She knew something was off, but the moment and the memories were too happy for her to question it at the moment. "N-Natsu..." she again whispered, almost as if - no, definitely not believing what she was seeing but desperately wanting to. His blinding grin almost hurt to look at from how real it was, tugging at all the pain she felt when he left her. When he died. "Yo!" the surely-can't-be-Natsu called back, waving until he finally stood before her and hugged her to suddenly and so tightly that she knew this could only be Erza or Natsu. And the chest currently squishing hers was way to firm to be Erza's. Hers was kind of soft and- "Natsu! H-How? Didn't you... didn't we... are we...?" she blabbered, her mind running with so many thoughts that she would be on the ground dizzily looking at the stars had Natsu's arms not been firmly wrapped around her. "Don't worry 'bout that Lucy, I'm here for ya! Hey, look at this look at this!" he exclaimed and let her stand on her own once she could to jump up and down excitedly. While pulling out a set of keys from one of his inner pockets. The Zodiac Keys. And they glowed in his hands, proof that his power ran through them.

"When did you become a Celestial Mage?" Lucy asked, somehow even more confused than she had been a second ago. Natsu just grinned and chuckled, proud that he had surprised her. "Yup, I'm a Cerestial Mage!" he proudly declared, a voice that faintly sounded like Loki's correcting him with the exasperated tone of someone who's been doing so for so long that they lost hope he would ever learn. "Anyways, that doesn't matter now," Natsu said and waved off her skeptic look, holding the keys at front of her. "How many do ya see?" he asked, making Lucy immediately start to answer twelve before looking better. "One, two, three, eleven, twelve... thirteen?" she half answered, half asked as she pointed at the unknown key. Natsu smiled and pulled it out of the keyring, holding it in his right hand. "Wanna see what this one does?" he asked rethorically, as he was already using it without saying the name of its spell. A circle opened at front of him, growing bigger and bigger until it stood before them wide and tall enough for both of them to pass together. Beyond it looked to be a grass field, with the faint figure of a building so far into the horizon Lucy couldn't tell what it was even when she squinted her eyes to try.

"Natsu, what is this?" she asked to know, but Natsu shrugged. "I dunno. Some guy told me its name was Heaven and then told me to figure it out. Then he left! I'm gonna kick his ass when I find him!" he thundered, making Lucy suddenly freeze up for a second as she understood before giggling. "I don't think you'd want to do that Natsu" she said, grabbing his hand before he could contradict her. "So... let's go, hanata!" she said with the happiest of smiles, making the former fire mage's sudden outburst disappear leaving only a small smile and a warm feeling in his chest that he could only have when she smiled that way. "Yeah, let's go." he agreed, the portal closing behind them.

* * *

It just came to me, I don't even know why. It was so sad yet so fitting that it's just sad yet warm to me. What do y'all think?

By the way, hanata means husband in Japanese. I didn't think they'd have a traditional wedding, so they dressed in the color of the other's eyes.


End file.
